


A Thing About Duty

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: Hard Duties [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Challenge Response, Choices, Crossover, Gen, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after her dad checked out of the hospital, Lucy dug through her purse for the business card she'd been given four years before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing About Duty

The day after her dad checked out of the hospital, Lucy dug through her purse for the business card she'd been given four years before.

The number still worked, though a machine picked up at the other end instead of a person. "Hi. Ms. Lehane? It's Lucy," she announced after the beep. "I know you must be wondering why I'm calling after so long." She paused. "It's like this. I know I told you before that my last name was Genarro. I've been going by that since my parents got divorced, but my legal name is still Lucy McClane. Yeah, like the guy who's been in the news the last few days. I'm his daughter."

She sighed. "See, after Mom ditched him, I kind of decided that my Dad was an asshole and that I wanted no part of him. But after this week-- it turns out I'm a little more like him than I thought. And that's not necessarily a bad thing. Except, he kind of has this thing about duty-- he always says, if he doesn't do it, who else will? And-- it got me thinking.

"How many people have died because I told you no? What if I could have saved my Dad before he got shot, if I'd taken you up on that offer of training? Being super strong isn't worth shit if you don't know what to do with it, and-- I don't think I can just sit on this any more.

"So, sign me up. Slayer McClane, reporting for duty-- just tell me where to go." She took a deep breath, then added her phone number and hung up.

Her Dad would definitely kill her when he found out, of course. But she thought he might be a little bit proud of her, too.


End file.
